


Interrupting Destiny

by whiteroses77



Series: The Destiny Series [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Ollie Queen wants is a good time, all Clark wants is to protect Ollie's destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupting Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> companion to Interlude to Destiny

TITLE: Interrupting Destiny  
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver, Oliver/OFC,  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 5622  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: All Ollie Queen wants is a good time, all Clark wants is to protect Ollie's destiny.  
Authors note: companion to Interlude to Destiny

~*~

Star City 2003

Ollie Queen was having a great time; the booze was flowing, there were hot women a plenty, and a dozen or so of his buddies including Geoffrey and Alden. Ollie took another swig of…he studied his glass, he blinked, something clear but potent, he chuckled, it didn’t matter it was just good to be him!

He had no worries, no responsibilities, his parents legacy was in safe hands with boring old men in suits who were paid well for their troubles. And Ollie was free to have a good time.

He grinned as the current gorgeous blonde in his life slid over the seat and draped herself over him, “Hey, Ollie.” she giggled.

“Hey yourself, are you having a good time?”

“Great, you throw the best parties.”

“I’m glad to be of service.” Ollie laughed and moved in for a kiss, which was returned eagerly. As he pulled away he caught sight of a stunning brunette at the bar, she had on a sexy green dress and legs that went on forever. She caught his eye and blew him a kiss.

“I’m just going to get a refill at the bar.” Ollie told his little blonde friend.

Ollie approached the brunette and held out his hand to her. She glanced down at his hand and smirked, he smiled seductively and then she took Ollie's hand and he led her on to the dance-floor. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close and then they started to move to the music.

Ollie saw a heated debate going on between the blonde and her friends. Ollie turned to the brunette and asked her, "So, what's your name?"

She gazed up at him, "My name's Katrina, what's yours?"

"Ollie, have you got a boyfriend Katrina?"

"No, I haven’t Ollie, so, I’m all yours."

Ollie grinned, "Is that right?" then he leaned in and kissed her, she sighed into his mouth and responded it was really, great. Ollie pulled back; the blonde was on her way over to them. Ollie turned to meet her ready for the confrontation. The blonde turned to Katrina first, and shouted over the music, "Go away, you're not wanted here. He’s mine!"

Katrina turned to the blonde, she laughed, "Am I too much competition for you?"

Ollie laughed as well, "Actually, I’m moving the party back to my penthouse, come along the more the merrier."

~*~

Ollie awoke at noon the next day feeling groggy, that was the worst thing about partying so hard, the hangover the next morning. He dragged himself out of bed, grabbed a robe, and stumbled to the kitchen. “Coffee…black.” he groaned at his housekeeper.

He sat at the breakfast bar and the coffee was placed in front of him. He took a sip and grimaced.

“Sir, when you are ready, there is a gentleman waiting for you in the lounge.”

“Huh? Who is it, what does he want?” he asked while rubbing his forehead.

“He said Queen Industries sent him.” She told him.

Ollie sighed and headed for the lounge, what, the hell did they want. He walked in to find a dark haired man in a suit stood looking out of the window. The man turned as he entered, Ollie saw him look over the top of his glasses at him and gave him the once over, he frowned at his state of undress. Ollie shrugged he couldn’t care less what this guy thought of him.

The guy shoved his black framed glasses up his nose, “Mr Queen, I’m Joseph Clark, I’m your new head of security.”

Ollie slumped down on the nearest couch and chuckled, “I don’t think so; I don’t need any protection.”

Ollie looked at the guy, his whole demeanour was staid and proper, Ollie smirked, “Well, not your kind of protection anyway.”

His face turned grimmer, “Mr Queen, you are the heir to a billion dollar company, an easy target for all sorts of unscrupulous predators.”

Ollie sighed and shook his head, “Well, if you say so, I haven’t had any problems.”

“Well, Mr Queen I’m here to make sure you don’t. Starting today, I’ve appointed myself your personal bodyguard; I’ll never be less the shouting distance from you at all times.”

Ollie looked at the guy in dismay, “No, fucking way!”

Mr Clark folded his arms over his chest, “You have no choice in the matter, Mr Queen.”

That old feeling of loss swept over him, Ollie arose, “Mr Queen was my father don’t call me that, okay!” then he headed for the door.

“As you wish; Oliver.” Mr Clark replied.

~*~

Ollie was determined not to let the presence of his new bodyguard interfere with his quest for a good time. Although the guy wasn’t particularly intrusive, Ollie somehow felt the tangibility of the man’s presence.

Joseph Clark had set himself up in the penthouse with a bedroom and he was using another room as office space, Ollie didn’t care it wasn’t as if he was ever going to need an office, he had no plans to go anywhere near Queen Industries for the foreseeable future. As a matter of fact he was actually in the process of planning a party cruise, he laughed to himself he bet neither his bodyguard nor those codgers at Queen Industries would be pleased by his plans. He thought about the woman that he had met the other night, Katrina. Ollie grinned it would be great to have a woman like her join his party. He decided that he would ask her about it tonight.

~*~

The party was in full swing; everyone was drinking and fooling around. Ollie sat on one of the couches, the brunette Katrina at his side.

"So, do you throw parties like this all the time and invite strange woman who you have only just met?"

Ollie chuckled, "Well, yeah, if I see one I like, although, after the other night I hardly think you can describe us as strangers."  
   
Oliver glanced around and noticed Joseph was watching them. Ollie smirked at him, and lifted his glass in mock salutations and Joseph scowled, Jesus, that guy was wound so tight he probably didn’t know how to have a good time. Ollie laughed and turned his attention back to his date.

Katrina frowned, "What’s so interesting about your security guy, I thought you asked me to come here because you are interested in me."

He reached out and rubbed his thumb over her lips. "I am interested in you, why do you think I invited you here and on my cruise. So, why don't you show me why that was such as great idea.

Katrina smiled seductively, "Not here, okay?" she stood and offered her hand and led him to the bedroom.

~*~

They sat on the end of the bed and she leaned in for a kiss, which Ollie gladly returned. As the kiss got more intense, Ollie took hold of her hand and placed it at the front of his jeans. Her hand cupped him, he pulled away minutely and glanced down at his crotch and arched a brow. She got the message and licked her lips. Ollie leaned back on his elbows while Katrina knelt down in front of him and released him.

She eagerly took him into her mouth. Hmm, this was one of the things, he loved the most; Ollie smiled, the women were always so accommodating to him.

He heard the bedroom door open. Joseph was stood in the doorway staring at them, Ollie smirked and thrust deeper into his date's mouth trying to get a reaction from his no nonsense bodyguard. Joseph kept his cool; his only reaction was to lick his lips.

Ollie was amused, so the bodyguard liked to watch; Ollie thrust harder into her throat but kept his eyes on Joseph. Joseph’s eyes were mostly focused on Katrina, on her mouth stretched around his dick.

When Ollie came, he fell back on the bed gazing up at the ceiling and breathing heavily; fuck that was incredible, when he looked back the doorway was empty, Katrina followed his gaze.

"What are you looking at?" she asked irritated.

Ollie grinned, "You just put on an quite a show for my bodyguard"

Her eyes got wide and then she demanded, “Why didn’t you tell him to get lost?”

Ollie shook his head in bemusement. “You’ve got to feel sorry for the guy, he’s obviously attracted to you, and I was just throwing him a bone.”

“Well, I don’t like having him around.” she stated.

“Well, you will have to get used to it if you are joining me on my party cruise. Unless of course, you think we could ditch him before we set sail.”

Katrina shook her head, “I don’t think a cruise is a good idea, we could have more fun here in Star City.”

“It’s not set in stone, why don’t you try and persuade me not to go.”

Katrina climbed onto the bed and straddled him.

~*~

Mid-morning the next day, Ollie entered the kitchen looking for his coffee. He came to a halt when he found Joseph in there instead of the housekeeper.

“Where the hell’s Watson with the coffee?”

Joseph looked up from the sink he was washing plates in, “I gave her the morning off. She had some personal matters to deal with.”

“What gives you the right to make those decisions, huh, so, who’s going to make my coffee.” Ollie demanded.

Joseph stared at him, “You’re a spoilt brat; do you know that!”

Ollie rolled his eyes, “Whatever; what about my coffee?”

Joseph gave him a condescending look, “Don’t worry about it, I’ll make you your coffee, we wouldn’t want you to strain yourself now would we?”

Ollie grinned and sat down, “Oh, I did a lot of straining myself last night, that’s why I need coffee.”

Joseph turned to the coffee maker, “Yeah, I could tell by all the noise you were making!” he said snidely.

Ollie laughed, “Yeah, well, Katrina had to use her considerable charms to convince me not to go on my party cruise.”

Joseph spun around from the counter, “What?”

Ollie rolled his eyes, “Don’t worry about it, like I said Katrina convinced me not to go.”

Joseph swallowed, “I can’t imagine you willingly missing a party.”

“I was looking forward to it but Katrina wasn’t thrilled about it so…”

“You’re going to let a …woman you just met change your mind so easily?” Joseph demanded.

Ollie chuckled, “After what she did last night…hmm, hell, yeah.”

Ollie saw him grind his teeth, talk about jealousy. Joseph put the coffee in front of Ollie then excused himself. Ollie heard Joseph’s office door bang as it was slammed shut.

~*~

During the next couple of days there was tension in the air, the more at home Katrina got the more irritated Joseph became. It came to a head when Ollie came home to find Joseph pinning Katrina to a wall in his office.

He was saying, “I want you to stay away from Oliver…”

Ollie was shocked, as he drew closer he saw a look of amusement on Katrina’s face as she met Joseph’s gaze, then she glanced away and saw Ollie.

“I’m not interested in what you want, Mr Clark.” she said.

Then Joseph got in her face, in a low growl he said, “You better get interested.”

Ollie had seen enough, “I think you better get off my girlfriend and remember your place.”

Joseph went still, and then he released Katrina. Katrina slinked towards him, “Are you okay?” he asked her.

“I’ll be okay; I’ll meet you in the bedroom.”

After she left Ollie turned on Joseph, “I know my girlfriend is hot but when she says she not interested, you better listen okay, or you will be looking for a new job.”

Joseph shook his head, turned away, and walked towards his desk.

That made Ollie’s blood boil, “You don’t think I won’t fire you, that you can act that way towards women? You will be lucky if you’re not arrested.”

“You have no clue about what’s going on here,” Joseph declared.

“I know you can’t seem to keep your eyes of my girlfriend!”

Joseph chuckled, turned, and gazed out of the window. “My job is to protect you; I don’t think she’s trustworthy.”

Ollie smirked, “Okay let me get this straight, you think I can’t trust her and that’s what all this is about? Are you really trying to convince me you don’t want to fuck her?”

Ollie saw Joseph’s jaw tighten.

Ollie laughed, “You see I knew it, you do. Well, hard luck buddy, it’s me who gets to fuck her not you, maybe if you’re a good boy I might let you watch us again.”

Before he knew what was happening he was forced face first over the desk, Ollie tried to get away but he was pushed back down. Joseph’s angry voice in his ear, “You just love bragging, don’t you, you love people knowing what a ladies-man you are, don’t you?”

In spite of his predicament, Ollie boasted, “Yes, because the ladies love me, and I love warm pussies!”

Joseph chuckled darkly, “Let me tell you something, I promise you one day you will love my cock up your ass even more!”

A shiver went through Ollie, he had survived at an all-male boarding school for all those years without being molested; he sure as hell wasn’t going to let it happen now.

So, he tried to force his way up, he didn’t make it. But he did manage to change his position slightly, his ass encountering a hard length.

Shit!

His breathing quickened, “Let me go!” he demanded.

He was surprised when he was released immediately. He jumped up from the desk and rushed to the door. He had to get out of here. At the door, he turned to look at Joseph, at the tent in Joseph’s pants. Ollie swallowed.

Joseph sighed, “I’m sorry.”

Ollie turned and left the office.

~*~

As he closed his bedroom door behind him, he let out a deep breath, shit. Oh god, he couldn’t believe what had just happened. He remembered all those times when Joseph had watched them, now he knew that Joseph was watching him, that he was jealous about him not of him, shit!

Katrina came out the bathroom and approached him. She raised her eyebrows and smirked. “Is that for me?”

Ollie frowned then looked down at the bulge in his jeans, Katrina reached out and released him, and his hard cock jumped out. Oh god!

Ollie swallowed, “Of course, who else would it be for?” he replied.

She took his hand and led him to the bed.

~*~

The next day, Ollie decided he needed to see Joseph, so he went to his office. At the door, he realized he was nervous, Jesus, he was Oliver Queen, he had no reason to be afraid of anything. He turned the doorknob slowly, as the door opened Ollie realized Joseph was on the phone with his back to the doorway.

“…harder than I thought, I don’t know what to do.”

Joseph shook his head, “Okay, yes, in both ways… No, I’m not going to do that... That’s very funny… Hey, I didn’t say I couldn’t do it.

Joseph’s voice dropped down into an almost seductive purr, “You know I could… Yes, you do... hmm-hmm.

Ollie felt a ripple of something that felt a lot like lust go through him at that purr, Ollie’s eyes dropped down and he noticed for the first time how the fabric of his bodyguard’s pants showed off a firm, round ass.

“Yes, you know I want to, but I’m not going to.”

Then Joseph laughed, “You are so naughty!” he turned then, a delighted smile on his face transforming his dour bodyguard into a stunning man. It also took years off the age Ollie had presumed Joseph was.

Joseph saw him, swallowed and said into the phone, “I’ve got to go, I have company…Yes that’s right… Oh will you stop… No, I’m not going to do it… Oh, I bet you do… Oh shut up!” he smiled again. “Bye.”

He put the phone down.

“What can I do for you?” Joseph asked him.

Ollie was starting to think Joseph might be able to do a lot for him. Ollie licked his lips, “Um, I wanted to talk about last night.”

Joseph gave him a half smile, “I am really sorry for what I did, what you said just…”

“But you meant it though, you do want me?”

Joseph licked his lips, “It doesn’t matter what I want; my job is to protect you, Oliver. I’m not going to do something to hurt or upset you”

Ollie nodded, “As long as we know where we stand.”

Joseph nodded and Ollie left the office.

~*~

Although, being attracted to someone of the opposite sex was new to him, he however was used to getting what he wanted. And for some completely, unfathomable reason Ollie really wanted Joseph to come through on that promise he made last night.

As the day progressed, Ollie started to realize how much Joseph spent observing him. How when Katrina came near him Joseph radiated tension. Although Ollie wanted to get a reaction out of Joseph, he really didn’t want it to be anger. So he started spending less time with Katrina and started trying to tempt Joseph into breaking his rule.

His first clue about how to go about it was when he came to the kitchen wearing his robe, his belt came loose, and as his chest and stomach was revealed, Joseph’s eyes had devoured him.

So, he took to leaving his robe undone, letting Joseph catch him in only a towel after a shower, relaxing in only his jeans when watching movies, he even started to work-out more often so Joseph might be tempted by lots of bare flesh.  
   
His efforts were awarded by looks of desire, annoyance, amusement, and then finally passion! Ollie wandered into Joseph’s office in just his tightest jeans. Joseph looked up from whatever he was working on and swallowed. “Can I help you with something, Oliver?”

Ollie smirked, “I was wondering if you like what you see.”

“What?”

Ollie chuckled, “Well you see, I’ve been doing my best to get some sort of reaction from you. Either you have a will of iron or you’ve realized I’m out of your league.”

Joseph’s jaw tensed and he stood up from the desk. “You actually think you’re too…”

Ollie hoped this gamble was going to pay off, “Gorgeous, sexy, hot for you?”

Joseph approached him, “You’re a cocky little bastard!”

Ollie spread his arms, “Take a good look because this who I am if you don’t like it…”

Joseph reached out, grabbed his belt buckle, and dragged him to him, “I didn’t say I didn’t like it.”

Then Joseph’s mouth was covering his, sucking his lips then his tongue. Oh, my god, it was more than incredible. Ollie grasped Joseph’s head and furiously responded. Joseph walked him backward until his back hit a wall. Joseph dipped and kissed his neck.

Ollie held Joseph’s head to him, “Oh shit, yeah, oh, Joseph.” Ollie murmured.

Joseph stilled and then he stepped away. Ollie shook his head with confusion, then stepped forward and tried to resume the kiss. Joseph breathed heavily through his nose and then he shook his head and held out a hand to stop him getting any closer.

Ollie panted, “Why, why did you stop?”

Joseph walked to the window and gazed out, “Just go.”

No way, this wasn’t happening he wasn’t being rejected especially after the best kiss of his life. Ollie went to the desk, he unfastened his jeans and dropped them around his ankles and braced himself over the desk.

He knew the moment Joseph turned around because of a muttered, “Oh, god!”

Ollie closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he felt Joseph’s approach. A strong large hand caressed his shoulder and then it skated down his back, then down to his ass. Ollie swallowed wetting his dry mouth. That hand massaged his ass cheeks and Ollie’s cock started to rise.

Then Joseph told him, “You are gorgeous and sexy and hot, Oliver.”

Then he knelt down behind him and Ollie felt warm breath against his ass. He waited for the next touch but instead he felt his jeans being pulled back up his legs and back into place, then Joseph was standing up again and those large hands were refastening his buckle.

And then Joseph pulled him back against him and wrapped his arms around him. Hot breath in his ear, “You are beautiful, Oliver…”

Ollie leaned back further into his embrace, “If you think that, why won’t you…”

“Because you didn’t want it that night, because you probably didn’t even think about it before I did what I did.”

“You are right, I didn’t then but I want it now, I want you.”

Ollie felt soft lips against his nape.

Ollie sighed, “Please, Joseph.”

Ollie felt Joseph go tense and then he was released, “I’m sorry.” Joseph said and then he left the office.

Ollie was left confused, Joseph wanted him he knew that but for some reason he wouldn’t allow himself what he wanted. But Ollie knew one thing, he had been a fool that night to think Joseph was going to hurt him, force him. After what Joseph had just turned down, and his stated reason, Ollie knew he was a good man.

That meant if Joseph was a good man and wasn’t capable of forcing himself on someone, what he witnessed the other day with Katrina wasn’t the way it seemed, obviously Joseph wasn’t attracted to Katrina so that meant Joseph really was trying to protect him from her. So whatever instincts Joseph had about Katrina should to be acted on.

Katrina had lost most of her appeal now anyway and she certainly couldn’t compete against that kiss with Joseph. His decision was made.

~*~

Ollie called her cell phone and arranged for her to come over. When she arrived, she greeted him with a kiss that he allowed just to make sure one last time. It only confirmed his suspicions, it was nothing compared to Joseph! He sat her down, “Katrina I want to say how great it has been, knowing you, being with you…”

Katrina frowned, “This sounds like the preface to a proposal or the brush off.”

“You are right, I’m sorry.”

Katrina lips tightened then she demanded, “You’re sorry? You’re dumping me. What about our plans?”

Ollie didn’t actually want to be mean but sometimes you had to be, “I’ve got new plans and they don’t involve you.”

Katrina stood abruptly, “You think you can fuck me and just toss me aside?”

“Come on, we had a good time it was nice, you don’t have to make a big deal about it.”

“Nice?” she spat. “That’s it?”

Until a couple of hours ago, he had thought it was more than nice but now that is all it was.

“I think you should leave.” He told her.

She marched to the door and slammed it behind her.

Ollie took a deep breath, now that was over he could concentrate on what he wanted now.

~*~

Later that day, Ollie got undressed and slid between the cool sheets, he stretched out and waited.

He started to wonder if he was going to have to wait forever when the door opened and Joseph walked in. At first, Joseph didn’t notice but when he did, he closed his eyes and massaged his forehead.

“Oliver, what are you doing in my bed?”

Ollie grinned, “Isn’t it obvious, I told you I want you and I don’t like being rejected.”

Joseph rolled his eyes behind his lenses, “I’m sure you will get over it.”

Oliver used a finger to draw a pattern on the space on the bed next to him, “Maybe I would, but I know you don’t really want me to leave your bed.”

Joseph sighed and then nodded, “I really do.”

“You know I dumped my girlfriend for you.”

Joseph stared at him, his mouth opened but he didn’t say anything.

All of a sudden a gun shot was heard, Joseph’s eyes widened then he muttered, “Oh, no!” then he ran out of the door, Ollie pulled on his jeans and followed he came to a stop outside his own bedroom.

Mrs Watson was on the bedroom floor with a gunshot wound and a pile of clean laundry at her side, and Joseph was holding on to a seething Katrina. When she saw Ollie, she spat at him.

“You son of a bitch, it was supposed to be you! All you had to do is stay with me here in Star City; all you had to do is not go on that fucking cruise and stay away from that freak!”

What was she going on about, she sounded crazy.

Joseph got his attention, “Oliver, call the police and paramedics now!”

Ollie did as he was told, soon Mrs Watson was loaded into the ambulance, and Joseph was explaining the details to the police officers. Katrina was still mumbling about freaks, capes and something about somebody watching someone’s back. Ollie couldn’t believe he had been sleeping with a psycho!

~*~

After the chaos had calmed, Ollie needed a drink.

Joseph entered the lounge, “I’ve just talked to the hospital, Mrs Watson has been stabilized, and she’s going to be fine.”

Ollie sighed in relief, “That’s good news. So, you were right about Katrina, she definitely couldn’t be trusted.”

Joseph just nodded but then said, “Well, it’s my job to protect you, Oliver, I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you.”

Oliver smiled, “I guess you saved my life today in more ways than one.”

Joseph tilted his head quizzically. Ollie continued, “If I hadn’t been in your bed waiting for you, Katrina would have shot me instead of Mrs Watson.”

“Now Oliver that’s…”

“I know it sounds nasty but it’s true.” he approached Joseph, “You’re my hero.”

The expression of scorn on Joseph’s face cracked and he flashed that brilliant smile, the one Ollie had seen on his face the other day during his telephone conversation.

“Oh, my god, you are so gorgeous when you smile.” Ollie leaned in and kissed that smile. Joseph pulled away after a moment.  
   
“I can’t Oliver; it wouldn’t be right in my position.”

“In your position, you work for my parent’s company so technically I’m your boss. It would be me taking advantage of you not the other way around.”

Joseph shook his head, “I didn’t mean it quite like that.”

“What did you mean then?”

“I’m older than you; you didn’t even want to be fucked until I put it in your head.”

A tingle went through Ollie’s body at the idea, he smiled to himself he had learnt a lot these last few days about Joseph, Ollie believed he knew the way to get what he wanted.

“I understand that now; I know you won’t do it, so I’ll just have to find a guy who will.”

Joseph’s jaw tensed. Ha! He knew it!

“I’m sure there are plenty of guys out there who would love to pop my cherry.”

Joseph’s breathing quickened.

“But it would have to be someone dark haired so I could think about you the whole time, oh, I know the perfect guy for the job my old schoolmate, Bruce.”

“BRUCE?” Joseph demanded.

“Yeah, Bruce Wayne, you know we never really got on that well but I’m sure I could tempt him.”

Joseph got in Ollie's face, “You want to fuck, Bruce?”

Ollie grinned and reached out and cupped Joseph through his pants, “No, I want you to fulfil your promise to me.”

Joseph closed his eyes but pushed against Ollie's hand making a needy sound, “Oliver, please.”

Ollie whispered against his lips, “What’s it going to be?”

Joseph opened his eyes and met his gaze; he took hold of Ollie's, “Come on!” he said, then he set off almost dragging Ollie towards Joseph’s bedroom.

~*~

Inside the bedroom, Ollie was tossed onto the bed and then Joseph was covering him, kissing him passionately. Oh god, it was even better than before! Ollie clung to him.

When Ollie felt the hard cock against his, he couldn’t believe how good it felt he couldn’t believe that a man could make him feel like this! Joseph undid the buttons on Ollie's shirt and then dipped down and sucked his nipples.

“Oh, Joseph.” he sighed.

Ollie felt Joseph go still just like before, Joseph pulled back just like before. Oh no!

“Don’t you dare, don’t you dare stop now!” Ollie begged.

Joseph stared at him and then swallowed, “Nobody really calls me Joseph – he licked his lips nervously – call me Clark.”

“You want me to call you by your last name?”

At Joseph’s nod, Ollie told him. “I don’t care what I call you as long as you don’t get off this bed!”

Joseph – no make that Clark knelt up on the bed “Take the rest of your clothes off for me. he ordered with a smile. Ollie met that smile with a grin and then he did as he was asked.

Lying naked on a bed under another man’s gaze was strange but ultimately arousing. He enjoyed being looked at and admired. Clark covered him again and took his mouth.

Clark twisted away towards the bedside cabinet and returned to him with a tube of lube.

~*~

Ollie had been lying on the bed, his legs spread while his bodyguard had been preparing him for several minutes, fingers deep inside and thrusting. Ollie was ready for more but Clark just kept working him open more. Ollie reached down and grabbed Clark’s hand, “I think I’m ready.” He told him.

“I just don’t want to hurt you.” Clark told him with a frown.

“I know but come on please, Clark.” Then Ollie frown himself, “Aren’t you going to take your clothes off?”

Clark looked down at himself at his suit, a worried expression on his face. Was Clark embarrassed about his body? Ollie tried to reassure him, “It doesn’t matter what you look like I just want to be with you skin to skin.”

Clark gave him a small smile and nodded then he started to undress, first his tie then his shirt, shit, oh, my god! Then his pants and finally his boxers, fuck!

Clark met his gaze then, a devilish glint behind the lenses he still wore. Ollie let out a delighted laugh, “And you said I was beautiful, oh my god.”

Clark smirked, “Do you like something you see?”

Clark climbed back onto the bed and kissed him, “What about your glasses?” he asked.

“I need to see, don’t I? Now turn over.”

Ollie did so but asked, “Why this way?”

Clark leaned over him and kissed his nape, “You want me to fuck you, so, this is how I’m going to do it.”

Ollie sighed into the pillow and nodded and then he saw Clark’s hand place his glasses on the bedside table, he started to wonder why he’d changed his mind but was then distracted when Clark straddled his thighs, positioned himself then started to push into him.

Ollie whimpered into the pillow. As Clark went deeper, Ollie reflexively kicked his legs and cried out, Clark covered his back and whispered, “It’s okay, Oliver, it's okay, baby.”

There was no movement for a while then Clark started to move again. Oh, shit.

Clark moaned into his ear, “Hmm, you’re so tight and good, always so good.”

Ollie's mind was too overloaded to make sense of it, all he understood was the word ‘good’, and he had to agree it was so fucking good. Clark’s thrusts got harder and Ollie's hands scrambled to the headboard and held on. God yes!

~*~

Afterwards they lay together; Clark had put his glasses back on. “So, what are we going to do now?” Ollie asked.

“Well, since Katrina’s been arrested, you don’t have to change your plans for this summer.”

Ollie stared at him, “You think I should still go on my cruise?”

Clark looked down and then away, “I think you should do want you want to do.”

Ollie grinned and stroked his cheek, “And what about you, are you coming with me?”

“Unfortunately, I can’t but I’ll see you when you get back.”

“You would let me go on a party cruise on my own, no jealousy?”

Clark nodded, “Just promise me that you won’t sleep with any men. The next man I want you to sleep with is me okay?”

Clark had gone serious again but Ollie promised, “I promise I won’t sleep with another man except you.” Ollie grinned, “Besides I won’t have to wait too long to see you again, I’ll be back in a few weeks, won’t I?”

Clark nodded and then kissed him hard and desperate, “I’m sorry Oliver I’m sorry I can’t go with you.”

Ollie grinned, “It doesn’t matter Clark, just promise me we have a future together!”

Clark pulled him into a hug, “I promise Oliver, we will be together in the future.”

The End.


End file.
